Various compositions and materials have been proffered in the past as being beneficial in the treatment, alleviation, and prevention of various skin-related and other bodily disorders. One broad class of such materials are medicaments intended for topical use in the relief of symptoms of maladies such as basal cell carcinomae, actinic keratosis, and burns. Although there have been proposed many medicinal compositions and materials for treating a wide range of symptoms and conditions, few so far have proven efficacious and acceptable for alleviating the symptoms of, or causing remissions in solar keratosis lesions present on mammalian skin and in particular in reference to human skin. Moreover, none so far have proven efficacious and acceptable for preventing the appearance of pre-cancerous lesions on the skin of human subjects when employed in a preventative capacity. Further, none so far have had these properties while also exhibiting anti-microbial and wound healing properties.